The Beauty Salon
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Cutting hair shouldn't be this useful... -Shonen ai, implied 1x2, implied ROC A present to my friend ChibiSama-


"The Beauty Salon"

Title: The Beauty Salon  
Author: Me ^-^  
Pairings: implied 1+2, implied R+OC  
Notes: Shonen ai, OOC, Helpful Relena, OC, This was a present for my friend Chibi-Sama.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... well except my thoughts and talent to write.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A soft bell rang out with a cling through the small shop a new customer had entered the little establishment. One the walls stood shelf after shelf of shampoo, soap, and body care products, anything a woman desired to take care of her body. In the front windows stood two very large vine plants. On one window there was a neon sign that glowed brightly in the fading façade of light. The other housed a medium size hand drawn sign, that read: Special Today: Two for the price of one!

"Ma'am," the new customer called out to the thin figure standing over someone. The customer was a young girl about 16 with medium length brown hair. Her blue eyes shimmered in the light of the small shop. Her dress held close to her, showing every curve her body had. Her figure was small and compact.

"Yes," A soft deep voice asked. The thin figure turned around to reveal a boyish heart-shaped face. His hair fell down behind him landing against his butt. It soft brown shined in the light. His vibrant purple eyes glowed with a deep mischief about the world around him. His thin lips turned up into a bright smile. His small frame fit nicely in his khaki pants and lose sweatshirt.

"Oh I'm sorry... Duo?" The young girls eye popped open in surprise.

"Relena? What brings you here?" Duo asked with a half smirk.

"Well I need to get my ends snipped. I didn't realize you worked here."

"I don't... I own the place."

"Oh! Wow! So will you give me a nice cut?"

"Sure hold on... let me finish this gentleman first."

"Alright." Relena looked down at the man he was referring to. A boy with piercing cobalt eyes looked back at her in the mirror. His unruly hair held a bit more grace as some was snipped off. His thin figure fit easily in the chair.

"Heero?" Relena asked looking at the figure.

"Hello Relena." The monotone voice replied back.

"Wow! What an interesting day? To see both of you at the same time."

"I bet," Duo laughed as he put his scissors down. "Well you're all done there man. That'll be $7.50."

"Here," Heero said pushing the money into Duo's hand then getting up he exited quickly.

"Okay girl hop up here." Duo called out to Relena who had taken a seat in one of the waiting chairs. following his instructions Relena sat down crossing her legs before her Duo wrapped his cloth around her. "So just a trim up right?"

"Yes that's right. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised I mean you have always loved your hair."

"Well yes that is true." Duo laughed wetting her hair and picking up one of his clean combs. With a few long strokes he had combed her hair out straight causing it to lye against her neck and the back of the chair.

"So does Heero always come here to get his hair done?"

"Well usually. He comes in quite often actually."

"Does he always get his hair cut?"

"Well..."

"I see."

Duo's face brightened a bit at her assumption he picked up the scissors from the small jar of liquid they set in. Cleaning them off this his towel he put them to her hair, "How about here."

"Yes that would be fine. Oh it's okay Duo I understand. I was there once you know. Although now that I have found Graham, it doesn't bother me at all. I think you should go for it and enjoy yourself."

"Oh thanks dear. So how are you and Graham anyway?"

"Oh we are fine. He even proposed to me yesterday." She smiled and held her right hand up to let Duo look at the ring.

"Oh that's wonderful! When is the wedding?"

"Well we haven't really decided yet. I'll let you know though. All of you guys are invited for sure!"

"Oh I'll let the others know."

"Great! Thanks. Yeah it was so romantic. We were having dinner over there on 7th street and he got down on one knee and popped the question! I was so surprised I couldn't believe it."

"Yeah that would be romantic."

"How is Hilde?"

"Well I haven't talked to her since she moved in with her boyfriend last year. I got a letter from her several weeks ago though. She told me she was now a wife and mother."

"Oh I'll have to be sure and call her! How are the other three doing?"

"Oh pretty good. Quatre and Trowa are living together now. While Wufei moved in and married Sally."

"That is wonderful to hear. So only you and Heero are still single?"

"Yep! I don't think he'll ever find someone. As for myself I just don't really want to."

"Well he defiantly won't find anyone of the opposite sex... he isn't looking for them."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh come on you can't tell me you didn't notice! Why do you think I gave up on him?"

"You can't be serious!!"

"Very! Absolutely!"

"Wow I am in shock!"

"Don't be. I mean he tired so hard to hide it... like everything else."

"Yeah I guess that is true."

"So I know what you are thinking... I say go for it!"

Duo again blushed as he set the scissors down on the small counter in front of them under the mirror. Just then the bell again rung echoing through the room alerting them both to a new customer. Both of them looked in the direction of the door, it was Heero. Relena stood up from the seat.

"Thank you. You did a wonderful job. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, it's on the house."

"Alright. Talk to you later then. Bye Heero." She smiled walking out the door again ringing the bell. Looking back through the window her eyes fell on a scene that made her happy. A smile crossed her face as she slipped her sunglasses on and walked down the street her heels clicking on the pavement.

Inside the room stood two young lovers, they embraced. Their lips met for the first time in a soft but passionate kiss. Their arms snaked around each other holding each other tighter. The room lit up with the neon from the sign hanging in the window. The lights flickered a bit. People passed by reading the sign and walking beyond the pair who found happiness. The glow of the neon stayed hanging brightly reading: World Of Hair.

~Owari~


End file.
